Entre la vida y la muerte, la luz y la oscuridad
by asdf1234sadf
Summary: Han pasado alrededor de dos años desde que los niños elegidos derrotaran a MalomMyotismon, y todo parece estar en paz, además de que ahora cualquiera puede entrar y salir del digimundo. Hasta que un nuevo y desconocido enemigo aparece surgido de un caótico mar oscuro que ha conquistado derrotando al mismo Dragomon. Un nuevo digielegido y más sorpresas encontrarán los niños elegidos
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

Entre la vida y la muerte, la luz y la oscuridad

Prólogo:

Han pasado dos años de la vatalla con MalonMyotismon y también dos años de que la puerta al digimundo esté abierta para que cualquier persona o digimon que lo desee pueda atravesarla, hacia el mundo real o hacia el digital; y la vida de los doce niños elegidos ahora no tan niños, continúa y en paz junto con la de sus compañeros digitales.

. Izzi acaba de terminar la escuela secundaria y planea comenzar a estudiar para ser técnico electrónico, aunque ya ha empezado con sus primeros cursillos y mientras los hace, se encarga de revisar a diario la actividad en la OSIFYLD (la organización de seguridad interdimensional de fronteras y límites digitales) creada luego de la última vatalla en el digimundo, con el fin de mantener una mayor seguridad entre ambos mundos y la cual está conectada con una red interna que comunica a los digielejidos de todo el planeta, para mantenerlos al tanto de cada cosa que pueda llegar a presentarse.

. Joe ha comenzado a estudiar para ser cirujano, pero como todos saven que a él le causa desmallos la sangre, es bien savido su objetivo de ser médico de digimons y no de seres humanos.

. Mimmy ha comenzado con sus primeros estudios de cosina profecional pues ella planea abrir un programa de televisión con su amiga palmon en cuanto termine de estudiar, a demás de llebar sus platos al futuro restaurante de Davis.

. Davis ha comenzado a estudiar algo de cocina pero todos ya saven que él desea terminar por abrir su propia sucursal de restaurantes, por eso también está estudiando administración de empresas y gerencia.

. Por otro lado, nos encontramos con ken y su idea de convertirse en un próspero detective privado, por lo que se encuentra estudiando para convertirse algún día en ese gran héroe que desea ser para los que lo necesiten, aunque ni si quiera alla terminado el secundario.

. Mientras Yoley, quien no planea meterse a la policía como su nobio (con el que sale desde su aventura con los niños elegidos), piensa estudiar para hacer lo mismo que Izzi, también sigue al chico del conocimiento y se encuentra ayudándolo en el monitoréo diario de la nueva organización.

. ¿Quién se creería que el despistado y atlético Taychi se encuentra ahora en su primer año de política? Seguro que nadie, aunque sea la realidad. Sí, nuestro biejo y querido líder de cabello alborotado piensa en comenzar pronto la parte que a él le interesa de su carrera: relaciones internacionales. Pues aunque a Tay no le va muy bien con estos temas, si que desea convertirse en embajador del digimundo y de su mundo para mantener las buenas relaciones entre humanos y digimons mientras eso sea posible.

. Y mientras por el lado de las ciencias sociales encontramos a un Taychi muy maduro, al otro lado de las mismas, en el lado de las ciencias aplicadas, nos encontramos con un adulto Matt. Sí, matt ha dejado su vanda de música y ha conenzado a estudiar algo que puede hacer que su futuro no sea tan descabellado ni incierto como el de un artista, y ha seguido la astronomía esperando poder realizar uno de sus mayores sueños de la vida: viajar al espacio exterior junto con su digimon y conocer las estrellas.

. y apoyado por su novio, nos topamos con una Sora que está rumbo a ser diseniadora de moda japonesa.

. Por un lado muy distinto vamos a encontrarnos con un joven Cody que, próximo a terminar la primaria, está por innagurar su primer y propio dojo de kendo para enseñar artes marciales.

. ¿De quién me estaré olvidando? ¡A sí!¡me olvidaba de dos personitas muy importantes! Me refiero a TK y su novia Kary. Mientras TK está comenzando a pensar en estudiar para ser escritor, kary piensa en estudiar para ser maestra de primaria o incluso de jardín de infantes.

. Se preguntarán todos ustedes que ha pasado con los digimons de los digielegidos. Todos ellos llevan una vida igual de tranquila que sus compañeros humanos y sin embargo todos los fines de cemana deven ir con Genay para entrenar, por si un nuevo enemigo se hiciera presente para destruírlo todo.

Gatomon y patamon se han confesado sus sentimientos hace ya cuatro meses y desde allí que son pareja; lo mismo ha sucedido con gabumon y biyomon y con agumon y palmon, con una diferencia de seis cortos meses.

Y mientras todo esto sucede, mientras todos pasan una vida tranquila y en paz...

En un lugar muy alejado de todo lo que pueda llamarse paz, se desata una cruenta guerra entre digimons oscuros.

En el mar de la oscuridad, Dragomon es finalmente derrotado con todos sus seguidores y guerreros por un gran ser maligno y poderoso, cuyo poder es casi infinito.

Dragomon uye mientras deja como rastro de su ira y de su futura benganza un incendio de mas de un kilómetro de diámetro, antes de retirarse por fin hacia un escondite cecreto, derrotado por aquel ser desconocido y terrible.

-Bien, desde aquí comenzará mi imperio- dice aquel desconocido ser, incapaz de ser visto a causa de la gran oscuridad de aquel sitio. –Reúnanse mis seguidores, aquí comenzará nuestra gloria eterna.

Otro ser se hace presente a un lado del anterior monstruo, también indistinguible de las sombras. –ya están aquí, señor.

Y entonces miles y miles de sombras digitales se reunieron ante su amo.

-Ahora escúchenme, mis fieles seguidores. Hemos esperado largamente pero por fin ha llegado nuestro turno de demostrarle a este y todos los mundos que somos superiores, que yo soy superior a todos; sé que todos hemos estado esperando nuestra oportunidad de triunfar desde hace mucho, encerrados en una asquerosa y deprimente cárcel digital, pero por fin, ¡hoy estamos listos!

-¡Estamos listos!- repitió a coro el ejército.

-¡Por fin ha llegado la hora de que el mar de la oscuridad, el digimundo y el mundo humano, sepan quienes somos en realidad!

-¡Sí!

-Hoy comenzará nuestro dominio sobre todos los que se han querido burlar del poder de las tinieblas!

Otra vez el ejército gritó "¡sí!".

El ejército de sombras digitales volvió a dispersarse y nuevamente aquel lugar quedó en silencio; lo único que podía oírse era el rumor de las aguas negras que eran el pilar de la existencia de su sombría y malignificada oscuridad eterna, aquella oscuridad que había existido aún antes de la vida misma, de la maldad misma.

Pero otra vez aquel día, la macabra y devastadora risa diabólica volvió a repetirse haciendo que todo el mar de las tinieblas volviera a estremecerse.

"Aquí voy, ¡niños elegidos!" se dijo el monstruo.

#

Ahora las preguntas:

¿Quién será este nuevo enemigo?¿por qué quiere acavar con los digielegidos? ¿Cómo ha logrado derrotar a dragomon?¿cómo podrán derrotarlo los digielegidos y sus digimons?


	2. Chapter 2: El emblema de la oscuridad

Entre la vida y la muerte, la luz y la oscuridad

Prólogo:

Han pasado dos años de la vatalla con MalonMyotismon y también dos años de que la puerta al digimundo esté abierta para que cualquier persona o digimon que lo desee pueda atravesarla, hacia el mundo real o hacia el digital; y la vida de los doce niños elegidos ahora no tan niños, continúa y en paz junto con la de sus compañeros digitales.

. Izzi acaba de terminar la escuela secundaria y planea comenzar a estudiar para ser técnico electrónico, aunque ya ha empezado con sus primeros cursillos y mientras los hace, se encarga de revisar a diario la actividad en la OSIFYLD (la organización de seguridad interdimensional de fronteras y límites digitales) creada luego de la última vatalla en el digimundo, con el fin de mantener una mayor seguridad entre ambos mundos y la cual está conectada con una red interna que comunica a los digielejidos de todo el planeta, para mantenerlos al tanto de cada cosa que pueda llegar a presentarse.

. Joe ha comenzado a estudiar para ser cirujano, pero como todos saven que a él le causa desmallos la sangre, es bien savido su objetivo de ser médico de digimons y no de seres humanos.

. Mimmy ha comenzado con sus primeros estudios de cosina profecional pues ella planea abrir un programa de televisión con su amiga palmon en cuanto termine de estudiar, a demás de llebar sus platos al futuro restaurante de Davis.

. Davis ha comenzado a estudiar algo de cocina pero todos ya saven que él desea terminar por abrir su propia sucursal de restaurantes, por eso también está estudiando administración de empresas y gerencia.

. Por otro lado, nos encontramos con ken y su idea de convertirse en un próspero detective privado, por lo que se encuentra estudiando para convertirse algún día en ese gran héroe que desea ser para los que lo necesiten, aunque ni si quiera alla terminado el secundario.

. Mientras Yoley, quien no planea meterse a la policía como su nobio (con el que sale desde su aventura con los niños elegidos), piensa estudiar para hacer lo mismo que Izzi, también sigue al chico del conocimiento y se encuentra ayudándolo en el monitoréo diario de la nueva organización.

. ¿Quién se creería que el despistado y atlético Taychi se encuentra ahora en su primer año de política? Seguro que nadie, aunque sea la realidad. Sí, nuestro biejo y querido líder de cabello alborotado piensa en comenzar pronto la parte que a él le interesa de su carrera: relaciones internacionales. Pues aunque a Tay no le va muy bien con estos temas, si que desea convertirse en embajador del digimundo y de su mundo para mantener las buenas relaciones entre humanos y digimons mientras eso sea posible.

. Y mientras por el lado de las ciencias sociales encontramos a un Taychi muy maduro, al otro lado de las mismas, en el lado de las ciencias aplicadas, nos encontramos con un adulto Matt. Sí, matt ha dejado su vanda de música y ha conenzado a estudiar algo que puede hacer que su futuro no sea tan descabellado ni incierto como el de un artista, y ha seguido la astronomía esperando poder realizar uno de sus mayores sueños de la vida: viajar al espacio exterior junto con su digimon y conocer las estrellas.

. y apoyado por su novio, nos topamos con una Sora que está rumbo a ser diseniadora de moda japonesa.

. Por un lado muy distinto vamos a encontrarnos con un joven Cody que, próximo a terminar la primaria, está por innagurar su primer y propio dojo de kendo para enseñar artes marciales.

. ¿De quién me estaré olvidando? ¡A sí!¡me olvidaba de dos personitas muy importantes! Me refiero a TK y su novia Kary. Mientras TK está comenzando a pensar en estudiar para ser escritor, kary piensa en estudiar para ser maestra de primaria o incluso de jardín de infantes.

. Se preguntarán todos ustedes que ha pasado con los digimons de los digielegidos. Todos ellos llevan una vida igual de tranquila que sus compañeros humanos y sin embargo todos los fines de cemana deven ir con Genay para entrenar, por si un nuevo enemigo se hiciera presente para destruírlo todo.

Gatomon y patamon se han confesado sus sentimientos hace ya cuatro meses y desde allí que son pareja; lo mismo ha sucedido con gabumon y biyomon y con agumon y palmon, con una diferencia de seis cortos meses.

Y mientras todo esto sucede, mientras todos pasan una vida tranquila y en paz...

En un lugar muy alejado de todo lo que pueda llamarse paz, se desata una cruenta guerra entre digimons oscuros.

En el mar de la oscuridad, Dragomon es finalmente derrotado con todos sus seguidores y guerreros por un gran ser maligno y poderoso, cuyo poder es casi infinito.

Dragomon uye mientras deja como rastro de su ira y de su futura benganza un incendio de mas de un kilómetro de diámetro, antes de retirarse por fin hacia un escondite cecreto, derrotado por aquel ser desconocido y terrible.

-Bien, desde aquí comenzará mi imperio- dice aquel desconocido ser, incapaz de ser visto a causa de la gran oscuridad de aquel sitio. –Reúnanse mis seguidores, aquí comenzará nuestra gloria eterna.

Otro ser se hace presente a un lado del anterior monstruo, también indistinguible de las sombras. –ya están aquí, señor.

Y entonces miles y miles de sombras digitales se reunieron ante su amo.

-Ahora escúchenme, mis fieles seguidores. Hemos esperado largamente pero por fin ha llegado nuestro turno de demostrarle a este y todos los mundos que somos superiores, que yo soy superior a todos; sé que todos hemos estado esperando nuestra oportunidad de triunfar desde hace mucho, encerrados en una asquerosa y deprimente cárcel digital, pero por fin, ¡hoy estamos listos!

-¡Estamos listos!- repitió a coro el ejército.

-¡Por fin ha llegado la hora de que el mar de la oscuridad, el digimundo y el mundo humano, sepan quienes somos en realidad!

-¡Sí!

-Hoy comenzará nuestro dominio sobre todos los que se han querido burlar del poder de las tinieblas!

Otra vez el ejército gritó "¡sí!".

El ejército de sombras digitales volvió a dispersarse y nuevamente aquel lugar quedó en silencio; lo único que podía oírse era el rumor de las aguas negras que eran el pilar de la existencia de su sombría y malignificada oscuridad eterna, aquella oscuridad que había existido aún antes de la vida misma, de la maldad misma.

Pero otra vez aquel día, la macabra y devastadora risa diabólica volvió a repetirse haciendo que todo el mar de las tinieblas volviera a estremecerse.

"Aquí voy, ¡niños elegidos!" se dijo el monstruo.

#

Ahora las preguntas:

¿Quién será este nuevo enemigo?¿por qué quiere acavar con los digielegidos? ¿Cómo ha logrado derrotar a dragomon?¿cómo podrán derrotarlo los digielegidos y sus digimons?


End file.
